


Backseat Discomfort

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Oops, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the way home from a meeting, Yut Lung gets stuck in traffic. The problem is that he needs to piss -- badly. The other problem is that Blanca's in the car next to him and he really doesn't want to admit his predicament to Blanca.Only, he eventually has to. To Yut Lung's surprise, Blanca is actually helpful and doesn't insult him like he thought he would.(Extremely self-indulgent, it's just Yut Lung needing to piss. Mostly.)





	Backseat Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I sure do like making Yut Lung suffer. He's my favourite BF character, I promise!
> 
> Contains extremely vague references to non-con elements in like two sentences because it's Yut Lung. 
> 
> Also, this isn't exactly Blanca/Yut Lung, it's more Yut Lung realising that Blanca isn't going to hurt him. Unless you want to read it that way, in which case have at it lol, they're a good ship.
> 
> PS I couldn't think of a title that wasn't awful.

Yut Lung hated New York traffic. It was always slow, and he would rather walk than be driven around everywhere, but since he was considered (annoyingly) to be somewhat important, he couldn't take the risk.

 

That day, he had been at a very boring business meeting that had lasted far too long. It was late afternoon, just before sundown, which meant traffic was almost at a standstill. On most days, this would be mildly inconvenient at worst, but this time another issue had presented itself.

 

Yut Lung had to piss. Quite badly, too. He'd been fine after the meeting, otherwise he just would've gone then, but he hadn't noticed until about fifteen minutes into their journey home. Part of the issue, perhaps, had been that the meeting room was hot, which meant that he'd drunk a decent amount of water. If he was at all intelligent, he _should_ have used the office bathroom anyway, but he was tired and hadn't thought about that.

 

He also held a secret that he hadn't yet admitted to anyone: he really, really hated using public restrooms. Yut Lung wasn't exactly the most masculine-looking person in the world, and on more than one occasion, he had been harassed (or worse, a couple of times) while trying to go about his business, so he avoided relieving himself anywhere other than his own home unless he absolutely had to. Yut Lung was old enough to _not_ wet himself, and the thought of doing so haunted him (he'd come very close before). In the past, his brothers would have endlessly mocked him if he'd done something so childish, but now that they weren't around, the fear had eased somewhat. But he still would never, _ever_ take the risk of potentially ending up in that situation.

 

Except that that situation was exactly what he'd ended up in. If it had been just him and his chauffeur in the car, he would have had the luxury of at least being able to adjust himself and maybe ask the driver to take a detour. This time, however, there was someone sitting next to him. Someone he _definitely_ couldn't show his discomfort in front of.

 

To his displeasure, the person in question was extremely observant, and had seemed to have realised something was amiss.

 

"Is everything alright, Sir?" Blanca asked casually.

 _No, it fucking isn't alright, asshole,_ Yut Lung thought angrily. "Y-Yeah," he answered through gritted teeth.

"You look like something's bothering you," Blanca commented. _You're bothering me, Blanca._

"I'm fine," Yut Lung lied, turning away from Blanca and resting his head against the window. "Just..." he paused, thinking of an excuse. "Headache."

"Ah," Blanca remarked in acknowledgement. "It _was_ rather stuffy in that room. But you appeared to be drinking enough water, Sir, so you shouldn't be dehydrated..."

Yut Lung wanted to laugh. His problem was the exact opposite of dehydration. "I'm probably just tired," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Indeed," Blanca said. "You've worked hard today."

Yut Lung humphed in response.

 

It felt like an hour had passed, yet they hadn't made much progress in their journey home.

 

"H-How much longer?" Yut Lung found himself asking, trying to keep his bottom lip from quivering. His need was getting worse. Much worse.

"I am unsure, Master Yut Lung," the chauffeur replied. "Traffic seems very slow tonight."

"I wonder if there's been an accident somewhere..." Blanca said slowly. _There's certainly about to_ be _an accident if things don't hurry the fuck up_ , Yut Lung grumbled to himself.

"It does seem like it," the chauffeur agreed.

 

Yut Lung peered over the seat in front of him and noticed the time displayed on the clock. Had they _seriously_ only been driving for half an hour? It took at least an hour in regular traffic to get home, and if it was as slow as it was...

 

He wanted to grab himself, or at least squeeze his legs together. But any movements would attract Blanca's unwanted attention.

 

Yut Lung could hear Blanca mocking him already:

_"Sir, you're almost an adult, you should've just used the bathroom after the meeting." "What do you mean you need a piss? What are you, a child? You've been telling me all this time not to treat you like a child, but you're not being very convincing." "Should I perhaps pack a diaper for the next time we have business?"_

 

The thoughts made his eyes water. At least Blanca wouldn't punish him, like his brothers would have. If it had been Wang Lung or Hua Lung, they would've had a field day with this situation. Knowing them, they probably would've forced Yut Lung to wet himself in front of them if he ever spoke up about his predicament. Would Blanca do the same? Force him to accept his punishment and tell him it was his own fault for fucking up?

 

There was part of Yut Lung's brain that told him to just grow the fuck up and ask if the chauffeur could pull over somewhere, but he didn't know if there were even any public toilets nearby. It was going to be a struggle making it as far as a public toilet by this point, anyway.

 

Sweat was now covering his face from having had held on for so long and he felt extremely uncomfortable. Maybe it would be better to admit his issue so that he could adjust his position to something more suitable.

 

"Sir?" Blanca asked in a concerned tone. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yut Lung took a deep breath. He was going to have to say _something_. He glared at Blanca and whispered angrily, "If you _must_ know, since you apparently can't keep your nose out of people's business..." He felt his face grow hot. "I... have been needing the bathroom for a while," he somehow managed to blurt out, turning his gaze away from Blanca as quickly as he could.

"Ah." was Blanca's unemotional response.

 

Was that it, then? No more concern? No unwanted solutions? Yut Lung could at least now shift in his seat, so he grabbed his crotch with both hands and forcefully pushed his legs together. It helped, but only mildly. Perhaps it would've been better if he'd been wearing Chinese clothes, but he'd been forced to wear a tight-fitting business suit today (which was a light grey in colour). The belt pushing on his bladder wasn't making things any easier, either.

 

Blanca spoke up again in a hushed voice, "I believe there's a public restroom just across the street," he gestured in the direction he was referring to, but Yut Lung didn't really take notice. "Shall I ask if we can pull over?"

Yut Lung couldn't do it. There were too many people around, and at this point, he would have to ask Blanca to practically carry him there, which he didn't want to do. "...No," he hissed, gritting his teeth again.

"No?" Blanca repeated, confused. "But you said--"

"I'm not..." Yut Lung mumbled, unable to think of a coherent way to explain his reluctancy. "I can't..."

"...It's your call, Sir," Blanca said. "But it will take us some time before we're back home." Yut Lung clicked his tongue.

 

They gradually moved forward as the traffic seemed to start flowing again. Yut Lung was now _very_ close to being unable to contain himself any longer, and as they drove over a pothole, he felt a dribble of urine escape into his underwear.

 _Shit,_ Yut Lung thought, holding himself tighter, _I'm not gonna make it. I'm gonna piss myself in front of Blanca and he'll laugh at me and he'll--_

 

He wasn't sure what else Blanca would do. So far, he'd been neutral towards Yut Lung's trouble, but maybe this would be different. After all, if it had happened to someone else, Yut Lung _definitely_ would've tormented them. So why wasn't Blanca?

 

Another trickle of warm liquid leaked out of him, greater in volume this time. He knew it was futile, but he tried squeezing his thighs harder, his hands tight around his crotch.

" _Fuck_!" Yut lung hissed. At this point, he was tempted to loosen his belt and shove his hands down his pants for a better chance of saving himself from completely ruining his underwear and his suit pants. And the car. And his reputation. What little he had left of it, at least.

But loosening his belt required him removing a hand from his crotch, and if he did that, he would undoubtedly let the floodgates open.

 

Did he risk it? No, he couldn't. He was close to crying now, as if he was a small child. Yut Lung shifted some more in his seat, but no position felt any more comfortable than the last.

 

Yut Lung bit his bottom lip hard, trying to contain both his tears and his need. It didn't help much. He was _so_ close to just giving up and wetting himself. The only thing stopping him was his stubbornness.

 

"Sir?" Blanca whispered, gently placing one of his oversized hands on Yut Lung's shoulder. Yut Lung froze, tensing as he registered the touch. "Should I ask--"

"B-Blanca," Yut Lung whimpered quietly, closing his eyes. It was now or never. He had to ask Blanca for help. He really didn't want to, but it was that or piss himself.

"Yes?" Blanca asked, his voice gentle and kind. Yut Lung wanted to believe that Blanca would actually help him and assist him.

"I... Can you take off my belt for me?" Yut Lung had never uttered such an embarrassing question in his life. He hoped Blanca understood why he was asking for such a favour.

 

Thankfully, Blanca simply replied with his usual "Understood, Sir." and began unbuckling Yut Lung's belt.

 

The removal of pressure on Yut Lung's bladder was immediate, and he sighed in relief, relaxing ever so slightly. Quickly yet carefully, he unzipped his pants and was able to properly squeeze his dick. He no longer cared how silly he looked in front of Blanca, because he'd look even sillier if he was covered in piss.

 

"Does that help, Sir?" Blanca asked, lacking in any hint of judgement or malice.

"I-It does, yeah," Yut Lung mumbled.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Blanca replied.

 

Yut Lung sighed again, unintentionally relaxing some more. This was a mistake, as he felt urine splashing onto his hands.

His eyes widened in horror as he sat up straight and clenched his muscles once more, squeezing as hard as he could. Blanca didn't react, even though Yut Lung was sure he'd probably noticed.

 

* * *

 

 

Miraculously, he made it home without leaking any more, although he came close a couple of times.

 

The chauffeur parked the car directly outside the steps leading up to the front doors of the Lee household.

 

Steps.

 

Yut Lung wasn't going to be able to walk up _steps_. He sat there frozen in place, unable to move out of fear. He was meters away from his own home. Maybe two minutes away from a toilet he could use without anyone bothering him.

 

"Sir?"

 

Blanca was holding the car door open for him. Yut Lung hadn't even realised his bodyguard had gotten out of the car at all. He looked up at Blanca, his face feeling like it was on fire.

 

"Do you need me to help you?"

He did. Begrudgingly, Yut Lung took a deep breath. "Can.... Can you carry me up the stairs?" He wanted to disappear.

 

This was more humiliating than anything he'd been through before. Yut Lung thought of himself as a tough man, unable to be broken no matter what. But here he was, stuck in his car and having to ask a servant for assistance because he was about to wet his pants. And he felt completely and utterly helpless.

 

Blanca took a moment to respond, but he gave Yut Lung another "Understood, Sir" and gently picked his boss up in his stupidly big, gorilla arms. Yut Lung held himself somehow even tighter, praying to whatever it was that he at least got to the toilet without an accident.

 

Once they were at the top of the stairs, Blanca took a bit too long to fish his keys out of his pocket for Yut Lung's liking. He wanted to complain and tell Blanca to hurry the fuck up or else _he_ would be covered in piss, which was something Yut Lung was pretty sure Blanca wouldn't exactly want.

 

As Yut Lung opened his mouth to protest, Blanca pushed the door open. "Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom?" he murmured, looking directly at Yut Lung.

Yut Lung realised he probably wasn't going to make it if he tried to walk there himself. Annoyed, he clicked his tongue and said, "Only if you can sprint."

"...Certainly, Sir."

 

In any other situation, being carried in Blanca's arms like this would've been a good thing. But with how embarrassed Yut Lung was, he couldn't appreciate being embraced by a strong yet gentle giant.

 

Blanca delicately set Yut Lung down in front of the bathroom door and opened it for him. "There you go, Si--"

Yut Lung slammed the door shut behind him before he let Blanca finish his sentence.

 

He'd done it. He'd made it home without wetting himself. He'd saved himself the embarrassment and humiliation of having an accident.

 

Yut Lung was finally, _finally_  inches away from the toilet.

 

He swore loudly.

 

Maybe it was that seeing the toilet caused his brain to give up. Maybe it was that he'd subconciously relaxed again.

 

His legs gave out beneath him as he fell to the floor, simply unable to hold on any longer. His shoes, socks, underwear, pants (which were now several shades of grey darker) and hands all became soaked in urine as he sat on his knees in bewilderment and disbelief.

 

It took Yut Lung a while to process what had just taken place.

He didn't want to acknowledge it.

Shakily, he stood up. He was halfway between the door and the toilet. A few seconds more and he'd have reached his goal. A few seconds more and he wouldn't be drenched in his own fluid.

 

Despite having wanted to cry earlier, Yut Lung's tears had seemingly evaporated. Maybe they'd been forced out of his body along with all his other fluids.

 

Yut Lung took several deep breaths.

 _Okay,_ he told himself, _Calm down. Think, Yut Lung. You've just pissed yourself, even though you're nearly eighteen. What do you need to do here?_

What he needed to do was get the fuck out of his pee-stained clothes, for starters. Being that he was already in the bathroom, taking a long, relaxing bath sounded like a very good idea to him.

Yut Lung slowly undressed himself. He could maybe save the socks and shoes, but the pants had been ruined beyond repair. He didn't care about the underwear.

Once he had peeled his wet clothes off him, he started running the bath. He knelt beside it, the cool porcelain mildly comforting against his hot skin.

 

How was he going to explain this to his servants? Nobody would want to work for him if word got out about this incident.

 

As the bath continued filling itself with water, Yut Lung grew more and more aware of how pathetic he'd been. This could've all been avoided if he wasn't such a damn coward and had just used the public restroom that Blanca had pointed out earlier. But no, Lee Yut Lung was too stubborn for that.

 

There was a knock at the door, which made Yut Lung jump. "W-What do you want?!" he yelled, not wanting to deal with any of the servants tonight. He just wanted to take a bath and go to bed.

"Are you okay, Mr. Yut Lung?"

It was Blanca. Yut Lung breathed a sigh of relief. At least Blanca was already aware of what had happened.

 

He picked himself up off the floor and walked to the door. Blanca had seen him naked before, so he wasn't worried about that. Yut Lung opened the door just enough for his face to fit through the gap.

"Um." Yut Lung played with the doorknob, looking downwards to avoid Blanca's gaze. "Can you maybe bring me some pyjamas, Blanca?" he muttered, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Certainly, Sir," Blanca replied. "Any particular ones?"

"...No, just whatever. They're in the second drawer," he said, informing Blanca of where to look. "And no, no underwear."

"Understood," Blanca said. "I'll be back."

Yut Lung closed the door and went to turn off the taps now that the bath was almost full. Annoyingly, he needed to wash himself before he got in.

 

He'd only just grabbed a cloth and some soap before Blanca entered unannounced. Yut Lung whipped around to face him.

 

"Apologies," Blanca smiled, placing the pyjamas he was carrying on the countertop. "I forgot to knock."

 _Forgot, my ass,_ Yut Lung thought angrily.

Blanca walked over to him. Once he was close to Yut Lung, he held out his hand. Yut Lung blinked at him, yet again unable to understand his actions. Yut Lung narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "What?" he demanded.

"I'm sure you're exhausted, Sir," Blanca said with a smile. "Would you like me to wash you?"

 

Yut Lung stood there. Blanca hadn't judged him. He hadn't even asked what had happened just to mock Yut Lung for saying it. The idea of someone washing him was... nice. But also, for some reason, scary. But Yut Lung was indeed tired.

"...Sure," he replied slowly. "Why not?"

 

He sat on the edge of the bath and haded Blanca the cloth and soap. Blanca squatted down.

Blanca said nothing as he dipped the cloth in the warm bath water and used it to gently clean Yut Lung. First, Blanca cleaned his toes. He then slowly worked his way up Yut Lung's feet, his legs, his hips and his abdomen. Yut Lung watched him cautiously, waiting for the older man to do something harmful.

 

He looked up at Yut Lung, his face as calm as his voice. "Are you able to clean the rest yourself?" he asked, standing up and heading over to the sink to rinse the cloth. Yut Lung's eyes followed him closely, still waiting for the assassin to strike.

"Give it to me!" Yut Lung snapped, snatching the cloth out of Blanca's hand. "Also, you can leave now!" he spat, perhaps angrier than he'd intended.

"Understood," Blanca replied, although he made no attempt to move. "However, Sir, if I may..." he turned away, lowering his voice. "What do you plan to do about, er, your clothes?" Blanca nodded in the direction of the mess of clothes and urine that were still on the floor.

Yut Lung felt his face turn a deep shade of red. He would've dealt with it himself, as he knew exactly how to get stains out of clothes, but he'd have to explain to the servants why he needed to use the washing machine at night. If it was Blanca, though...

He sighed deeply. "Take care of it, then go away," he instructed, turning around so that his back was facing Blanca.

"As you wish, Sir," Blanca said.

 

Yut Lung waited until Blanca had left before he finished cleaning himself, angrily threw the cloth on the floor (Blanca would be back to clean it up anyway) and sunk into the bath, only vaguely remembering to take his hair out of its ponytail beforehand.

He buried himself completely under the water, his long hair pooling around him. He wanted to scream in frustration at himself for being so stupid and at Blanca for being so... nice. He only resurfaced when he ran out of breath, but even then he kept everything below his nose submerged.

 

Some minutes later, the door opened again, so Yut Lung reluctantly sat himself up. He propped his arms on the edge of the bath and rested his head on them, eyeing Blanca's every move.

Blanca was quietly humming to himself as he scrubbed the floor, using a sponge and a bucket of soapy water that he had brought back with him.

 

Curiosity finally got the better of Yut Lung, so he asked a question that had been on his mind since he'd first spoken up in the car: "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Blanca paused. He turned to face Yut Lung, sponge still in his hand. "Did you not hire me to take care of you, Mr. Yut Lung?" Blanca reminded him. His tone wasn't mocking, it was as if he was stating facts.

"...I did," Yut Lung admitted, "But at no point tonight did you insult me or make fun of me. I've been unarmed and naked the whole time you've been in this room, and I've been vulnerable for ages. Yet you haven't done anything to me."

Blanca frowned slightly. He put the sponge back in the bucket and looked at Yut Lung properly, sighing. "Mr. Yut Lung," he said, "I'm your bodyguard. If I hurt or upset you at any point, that would be going against my job. I'm here to help you. That 'help' includes things like assisting you tonight. I have zero intention of doing anything that you don't want me to."

 

Yut Lung stood up, water dripping off his hair into the bath. There was part of him that was annoyed that Blanca wasn't taking advantage of him, but he was also annoyed at himself for even thinking that. He stepped out of the bath and half-heartedly dried himself before putting on the pyjamas that Blanca had fetched for him.

He glared when Blanca passed him another towel. "What's this for?" he sneered, becoming suspicious of Blanca again.

"Your hair, Sir," Blanca explained. "Are you not going to dry it?"

Yut Lung humphed and rummaged around in the cabinet before pulling out a hair dryer. "Technology exists, Blanca," he scolded, plugging the hair dryer in and switching it on. "This is quicker, anyway."

He vaguely heard Blanca chuckle behind him. "I'll get back to cleaning."

 

Yut Lung had zero appetite after the chaotic events of the evening, so he went straight to bed. Blanca offered to bring him some tea and maybe something sweet. Yut Lung thought tea was pushing it, so he instructed his bodyguard to get him ice cream instead. He deserved a treat, in his mind, even though the whole thing was his own fault.

 

He explained to Blanca why he hadn't simply used the public restroom on their way home, even though Blanca hadn't asked. He said he understood why Yut Lung had been apprehensive, and informed him that he'd refrain from such suggestions in the future. Yut Lung, of course, was quick to point out that there wouldn't be a repeat of this scenario ever again.

 

He'd learnt his lesson, in the worst way possible. If nothing else, the one thing he was thankful for was that it had been Blanca in the car with him, and not his brothers. He kept thinking about the contrast between how Blanca had reacted to his pleas, versus how his brothers used to react. They were like night and day.

 

Maybe he really _could_ trust this enigmatic, captivating, quirky man. Maybe.


End file.
